


Letter to God

by probs_pastel_goth



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, vent - Freeform, yelling at god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_pastel_goth/pseuds/probs_pastel_goth
Summary: I don't even know at this point. I wrote a letter to God about how life is shit. Enjoy.





	Letter to God

Dear God,

I don't know whether or not I believe in you. I mean, an all-powerful, omnipotent, omnipresent being, just drifting around, creating life? Allowing devastating wars to start, letting famine plague children, leaving disease to spread? It doesn't seem right to me, the fact that you can just let that happen.

Maybe this is all a game to you, something to keep you entertained until it loses your focus. You feel no emotional attachment to it, but you keep it around in case it gets interesting. It's not permanent. Nothing is, except you, hypothetically. So perhaps, that is why you allow it to continue. It will not last, and can't affect you. Just a bit of fun while you think of something else.

Even so, even if that is true, does that make it right? Is it okay to sit back and watch as your creations, your 'children' kill each other over race, gender, sexuality, and religion? Is it okay to watch them destroy the planet when they don't know any better, and then continue to do so as they learn? What will it take to cause you to intervene?

So many people rely on you for guidance and yet you do nothing. You just sit there, watching innocents suffer from things you allow, and then beg you to help them. People starve themselves for you; fasting, abstinence, and avoiding 'sinful' contact. Some hide pieces of themselves, suppressing feelings they have been taught to believe are wrong in your eyes. You have made people hate who they are, unintentionally or not, by not interacting directly.

It is not that I don't believe in you, I suppose. Just that I can't bring myself to truly worship, truly believe in a being that doesn't stop the suffering of others when they have the power to do so. Human or not, if you can make life easier for someone, you should. I can't believe in you, not when you have acted just like other beings of power, people that make life difficult for those less fortunate than them.

You have overlooked sexism, racism, homophobia, and all other types of hatred, leaving the minorities affected to fend for themselves. Survival of the fittest seems to be your main rule. It isn't fair to expect people that get killed for existing to stand up through the hate and fight the people doing it. Does this method get results? Yes. That does not make it right, nor does it make up for the deaths and suffering before things changed. That pain is still very much real, and the discrimination of minorities is everlasting.

If you can help someone else, lessen their struggles, you should. Even if it will not directly help you, kindness makes the world go round. We humans wrote that, whether we quoted you or your followers. You did not directly help us then, and you don't now. At the very least, insure this planet will be safe for the next generations. Not perfect, but safe. We can handle the rest, it isn't as if we haven't before.

Yours sincerely,

Phoenix, a child who lost faith in the world.


End file.
